Narcissa's Salon
by HJMiles
Summary: There is a fate worse than death waiting for the Girl-Who-Lived in Malfoy Manor. femHarry.
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa had many affairs during her marriage to Lucius Malfoy. She loved him and he loved her, but their relationship had been entirely platonic since their Hogwarts days. Their marriage had been arranged and, as dutiful Pureblood children, both had done the duty that was expected of them. She had come to her wedding night a virgin, of course. It was expected of all Pureblood girls to save their virginity until marriage. After the birth of their son and only heir, Narcissa and Lucius had gradually adopted bedrooms in separate wings of their manor. While Draco was a child and when he came home for holidays, they had breakfast every morning together.

During the Second War, the Malfoys had played unwilling hosts to the Dark Lord and numerous Death Eaters. The shame that Lucius felt for not having control of his family in his own home was immense. The family name and fortune had fallen rapidly into decline after Lucius' arrest due to that damn Potter girl. They had lost favor with the Dark Lord as well after the unfortunate incident with Draco.

The sexual prowess of the Black sisters was well known among the male members of Voldemort's army. Narcissa and Bellatrix had both ventured far outside of their marriages over the years. However, when Narcissa had first been offered money by Antonin Dolohov, was very unsure. She had always freely enjoyed sex and was not ashamed of her behavior in any way. But she had never sold herself before. She eventually gave in when Dolohov began to gain more an dmore favor with the Dark Lord.

From Dolohov on, Narcissa saw the immense benefit to playing a sexually submissive host to lonely Death Eaters. Not only could she provide for her household, but the men would hopefull y keep her and her family in their good graces and they climb the ranks and her husband was shunned by the Dark Lord.

Most of her first clients were men she had been with once before. Some were men she had split with amicably, while others were ones she had one night stands with and kicked unmercifully from her bed the moment she came down from her climax. Young and old all came crawling to her with fistfuls of money when word spread that Narcissa Malfoy was open for business.

The Dark Lord was not unaware of how Narcissa was providing for her son and buying back all the precious heirlooms and jewels she had once sold. In fact, he approved of it. Just like any other army throughout history, it was good to have a high morale among the men in his army. Narcissa Malfoy and other like her provided that morale boost. All of the Death Eaters were kept busy during the war and so they had to spend time in the sweet, soft rapture of a woman when they could. Having Narcissa and her girls at Headquarters was more than convienient.

As the war progressed and more and more Mudbloods, Half-Bloods, and Blood Traitors were captured, the Dark Lord began to see no sense in laying waste to the attractive young men and women who could have a hand repopulate his army. The Dark Lord charged Narcissa with training these prisoners in the art of seduction and satisfaction.

The Dark Lord got rid of any Pureblood girls willingly working at the Headquarters and replaced them with prisoners. The training of sex slaves was not a job Narcissa had wanted. Narcissa deplored violence unless she had to defend her son. She had chosen this trade for herself out of necessity, but no one was forcing her to do it at wand tip. These prisoners, although a lower-class, did not willing choose to give their bodies. However, Narcissa had to make it appear to paying Death Eaters that her prodigies willing submitted to their desires.

After they were held for weeks, tortured, beaten, starved the prisoners deemed attractive enough to not be violently killed were taken broken and bleeding to Narcissa. She nursed them back to health. She doted on them and lent a sympathetic ear, but her aim through all of this was always to ease them into a world of prostitution and slavery. It was her job to make even the most rebellious Half-Blood feel as if allowing their bodies to be sold for a Death Eater's pleasure was far preferable to death. These unfortuantes clung to her and followed her lead, viewing her as a savior from the cold dungeons and torture. Those who still rebelled were either killed or kept in the dungeons for those Death Eaters who preferred violence.

There were more girls than boys and Narcissa was thankful that most were over the age of sixteen. There had been a fourteen-year-old Muggle girl once, captured in a raid on a Muggle village. Yaxley had appealed personally to the Dark Lord to allow him sole ownership over the girl. Narcissa had not seen her since she was whisked away by Yaxley. The man leered at her small body as he Flooed them both to his home. Those sorts of acts still sent shivers up Narcissa's spine. Yes they were inferior, but Narcissa could hardly stand to see a child hurt. Mudblood or no.

The war wore on and Death Eaters continued to flock to Malfoy Manor not just because it was the Dark Lord's Headquarters, but also for the young and attractive slaves being held in the numerous rooms spread across the manor. Each room and each slave had a special purpose: to fulfill the specific desire of the Death Eater who paid Narcissa for a night with one of her prodigies.

One evening, in the spring of 1998, Narcissa was interrupted from a relaxing read in front of her fireplace by two men flushed and out of breath. Macnair and Rookwood, who usually came Wednesday nights to visit their favorite Mudbloods, came bursting unceremoniously into her sitting room startling Narcissa and causing her to drop her book on the floor. She stood angrily.

"Macnair. Rookwood. You both know this kind of behavior-," Narcissa said, intending to give them a good tongue lashing for not first respectfully asking permission into her private quarters. Rookwood interrupted her.

"You'll want to her this, Cissa," he said.

Narcissa pursed her lips in disapproval. Some of the men had forgotten their place and become overly friendly with her since she had often shared their bed.

"Augustus, dear, I beg you to remember that at the moment I am not working. Please do not use the nickname I only allow on _certain _occasions."

"Thousand pardons, Narcissa. Forgot myself," Rookwood said. "But this news, it couldn't wait for an introduction. The Dark Lord has the Potter girl!" Rookwood's face flushed even redder in pleasure.

Narcissa's breath caught in her throat. She didn't dare to believe that after all these years the infernal girl had finally been captured. "You are sure of this?"

"Absolutely," Macnair supplied. "She is being brought here as we speak. She was captured at Xenophilius Lovegood's house earlier this evening. She fought Travers and Selwyn, but they got the better of her. The house fucking collapsed on her!" Macnair had barely finished speaking when the marks on both men's arms began to writhe. Macnair and Rookwood both grinned maniacally.

"The Dark Lord is close. Now we shall see the Potter girl get exactly what she deserves," Macnair said. His eyes glinted as he turned to Narcissa. "Don't think I'll be needing my Mudblood tonight. I think we'll have more than enough entertainment."

Okay, yes, this is very messy. I just had an idea and really wanted write it while I had the inspiration. This is supposed to be a prologue. I'm not sure if I want to continue it from Narcissa's point of view or from Harry's. Should I even continue it? I'm open to any and all suggestions since this is just an idea that popped into my head. Trolling is even welcome. Just as long as everyone reviews and tells me what ya'll think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you so much to those who reviewed and added me to their favorites. It definitely helped inspire me to continue. I do intend to make this a femHarry/Draco story, but I don't plan on bringing him in until later. Also, I did not come up with the name Hariah. I read it on another fanfic. I can't remember which one, but I give credit to whoever it was. Anyways enjoy!

Narcissa heard the jeers, the catcalls, and the triumphant shouts before she saw the Death Eaters. She stood with Macnair and Rookwood at the grand front entrance to Malfoy Manor. Rookwood was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. It was as if he was a child again and Christmas had suddenly arrived.

The Dark Lord headed the procession as it made its way through the elaborate, wrought-iron gate. There was a figure being practically dragged by two masked Death Eaters behind him. The rest of his army marched behind them in a black, victorious mass. Never had there been so many Death Eaters in one place. It was obviously a celebration.

Narcissa had never liked the Potter girl, but she shivered in the cold night air as she was reminded of a lamb being lead to slaughter.

Narcissa, Rookwood, and Macnair all bowed deeply and stepped aside so that the Dark Lord might enter the great hall of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa saw his triumphant smile as he swept passed them. He lazily flicked his wand and a giant black throne appeared in the middle of the hall. He sat and stroked the emerald encrusted arms. Nagini, who had been trailing after the Dark Lord, settled herself at his feet.

Narcissa straightened up and allowed herself to be swallowed up in the mass of black clad figures filtering through the doors. They all formed a semi-circle around the Dark Lord's throne. The two Death Eaters who had been carrying the girl stood in front of the Dark Lord.

The girl had obviously been roughed up. Her black hair was a tangled mess and it was caked with mud. Her jeans were torn at the knees. Her knees themselves were bleeding.

She appeared to be injured badly.

Narcissa didn't know if this was due to the incident at Lovegood's or due to her treatment after her capture. Her injuries were more apparent when she was dropped roughly by the Death Eaters who had been supporting her. She landed with a cry at the feet of the Dark Lord. The girl attempted to stifle her cries as best as she could.

As the majority of the crowd laughed at the girl's obviously painful landing, Narcissa crept silently through the ranks of the Death Eaters in order to get closer to the Dark Lord's throne so that she might have a better view of the girl's face.

Potter's small frame was shaking. Narcissa could tell she was trying to mask the waves of pain that were no doubt coursing through her body.

The Dark Lord chuckled in amusement. It was at this sound that the girl looked up with eyes full of angry defiance. Narcissa was captivated by the girl's eyes.

Hariah Liliana Potter was very beautiful.

She may not like the girl, but Narcissa had seen her in person and in the Prophet and there was no denying that this child with startlingly green eyes and pitch black hair was gorgeous. Even with scratches and smeared blood marring her porcelain skin, she was angelic.

The girl was only seventeen, Narcissa mused, still very young. The amount of times the child had escaped death from the hands of the Dark Lord would have been laughable if not for the fact that every time the Potter girl escaped the Dark Lord hadn't taken his wrath out on his followers and their families. The girl had unknowingly caused much suffering to many innocent relatives of the Death Eaters who had failed in her attempted murders.

Narcissa mused at the irony of the situation. Hariah Potter had been betrayed by the very people she had fought for. Of course, Lovegood was just trying to get his daughter back. Narcissa had to wonder though if he would even want his little girl back after what she and the Death Eaters had done to her.

In truth, Narcissa was quite fond of Luna Lovegood. Luna had been a sweet girl, but the Death Eaters had underestimated how very hard she would be to break.

Narcissa had stayed far away from the dungeons for the first few weeks of her incarceration and torture. The whimsical blond with bright blue eyes had been very loyal to Potter and her friends, but eventually she broke.

They all did at one point or another.

Once it was done; however, she was fairly easy to control. Narcissa had found her weakness early on. Luna had lost her mother at a young age and the loss had left an irreparable wound in her heart and mind. Narcissa had worked hard and been very patient to get Luna to see her as a maternal figure. Once that had been accomplished, the rest of the manipulation was easy.

Narcissa's thoughts on Luna were interrupted as the Dark Lord motioned for silence. His fathomless red eyes were locked on Potter's green ones.

"Hariah Potter, the Girl Who Lived," the Dark Lord's cruel voice cut through the icy air in the main hall. Everyone stood at rapt attention watching the scene before them.

Potter spat blood on the ground. Narcissa's lip curled in disgust.

"Now, now, Hariah, don't forget your manners," the Dark Lord grinned predatorily.

"I have manners, Tom. I just don't see any need to be polite around murdering scum like you," the girl said and smirked. The Dark Lord's red eyes turned from amusement to fury. He swept down from his throne, his black ropes swirling behind him.

"You foolish child!" He snarled and gripped the girl's chin with one hand. "Do you not fear death when it is looking you in the eyes?"

Narcissa saw something flick across the girl's expression and she pursed her lips together.

"It doesn't matter if I die, Tom. There are many who will keep fighting to bring you down. It doesn't matter what happens to me," she said. "I'm not scared of you."

The Dark Lord remained motionless. Narcissa and every other person in the room could feel the absolute fury emanating from him.

Several tense minutes passes. No one dared move. Even Hariah Potter didn't move, though she continued to return the Dark Lord's stare. Finally Dark Lord turned away from the girl and glided lazily over to his throne. He held out his hand for Nagini to raise her head for him to stroke.

Without warning he lifted his wand and shouted, "_Crucio_."

Hariah Potter's body spasmed and she fell on her back on the ground. Her screams filled the hall and chilled Narcissa to the bone. The sound was haunting and high-pitched and filled with agony.

The Dark Lord cast the curse twice more. He smiled at his Death Eaters before moving towards the child again.

Potter lay panting on the marble floor as the Dark Lord approached.

"Everyone fears death Hariah, but if you insist, I shall find some other way to punish you for the trouble you have caused myself and my faithful followers," he said and held his arms wide.

"Tonight," he spoke to the room at large, "anyone who desires may torture the girl. As long as she is not severely maimed." He paused and smirked at the girl, "Those of you who have been wronged by this Half-Blood may do as you wish."

A general murmur of excitement coursed through the crowd.

Narcissa slowly began backing away from the scene in front of her. There was no way she would be able to escape this scene, but she could be as far away as possible. She allowed several eager Death Eaters to crowd in front of her.

The Dark Lord returned to his throne and settled back comfortably.

"Let the torture begin."


End file.
